


[SEED][SK]探班

by AMithen



Category: Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: M/M, OOC, Office Sex, PWP, SK, 白衣K, 种命后, 红衣S
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMithen/pseuds/AMithen
Summary: 真·飞鸟今天也是个幸福的加班人。
Relationships: Shinn Asuka/Kira Yamato
Kudos: 2





	[SEED][SK]探班

真肯定自己一开始确实是来督促基拉加班的。  
不过是他带午饭回来的时候顺手带了两块蛋糕。  
然后基拉自顾自地说着“也想尝尝真的那块的味道呢”舔走了他嘴唇上的奶油。  
真立刻亲了回去，是巧克力和牛奶柔和而香甜的气息。  
然后他不知餍足地亲吻了更多别的地方——  
现在，真满足地坐在办公椅上，双臂松垮垮地搂住怀里的人。基拉身上一丝不挂，只随意披上了一件红衣外套，自然而然地窝在真的胸膛上，专注地审批着一份份文件。  
恒温的办公室里只有时不时响起的鼠标点击的枯燥声音，但满溢的幸福与舒畅让真的心饱胀得像朵蓬松的云。他不由自主地咧开嘴，又低下头，将笑意轻轻地蹭咬到基拉的侧颈上，像将偷到的糖果藏起来的孩子一样。  
基拉软绵绵地哼哼“痒、别蹭”伸手推了推他毛茸茸的脑壳，依然红肿挺立的乳头和周围一圈浅浅的咬痕在衣摆下若隐若现。真有些心猿意马了起来。  
真顺从地挪开了脑袋，目光肆意又专注描摹着基拉的五官，那双明亮的眼睛倒映着屏幕上繁杂的信息。  
思绪飘飘荡荡回到那双眼睛被自己的身影占满的时候，热切又深邃地诱人深入。真百无聊赖地将干扰视线的棕发一绺一绺地撩到基拉的耳后，亲了亲很少见光的耳廓和耳垂。另一只手有一搭没一搭地摸过怀里人的大腿。  
基拉瑟缩了一下，没有搭理也没有阻止。于是真又将后方柔软的发尾拨到一侧，一直都没注意到的脖颈细长精致得惹人怜爱，被近距离呼吸的热气激起了点点疙瘩。细碎的亲吻绵密地洒在肌肤上，没有意义的语气词断断续续地从伏案工作的人口中飘出。真便更加大胆地摸了摸基拉胯间疲软的性器。  
“真！”基拉的视线没有离开电子屏幕，他小声喊道，声音里却没有斥责的意思。  
这某种程度上鼓励了真。他小口啃咬着衣领无法遮掩的肩颈，那只作乱的手一寸一寸捋过摊开阴茎褶皱的皮肤。  
基拉难耐地扭动着身体试图脱离掌控，但环在腰上的手拦住了他的去向，本来放在桌上的手也抓住了真的前臂。  
“别闹了…！”  
“基拉先生…”真叹息般的轻吟沿着颈椎往两端窜走，让基拉忍不住颤抖。而他纤长的手指已然贴上光滑的阴茎头，熟练而灵巧地抠动窄小的孔洞。“明明才射过一次这么快又硬了啊。”  
桌子发生一声闷响，前臂上传来的力道说不定留下指印。但是真不在乎，不如说他也有点兴奋了起来。  
本来只是打发闲暇的探索在基拉的纵容下渐渐失控。  
“别…真！停…手！”基拉低下头，吞咽着那些细小的呻吟。  
“不要。”真孩子气般地干脆拒绝了。尿道口潺潺流出的透明液体浸润了指尖，真变本加厉地戳弄起湿答答的小口，还温柔又均匀地在细嫩的茎头上涂抹开来。“停手了谁帮基拉先生解决呢？”  
基拉身体一颤，幽幽嗫嚅着：“小真学坏了…”而真用脸拨开从耳后垂落下来的碎发，嘴唇贴上了基拉的侧脸，“这是谁的错呢。”  
环腰的手悄悄地穿到红衣之内，羽毛一样微弱地在一侧腰窝上画圈。酥痒的触觉让基拉战栗不住地往前躲去，却让性器落入了更牢固的控制之中。基拉闭上眼睛，喘息着放任了前端爱抚的动作。  
真于是更快速地套弄起来，手中越发坚硬的柱体给了他一种奇异的满足感。后面的手也自觉地滑入臀谷。基拉愣了一下，在后面的试探催促下半主动地趴到了桌子上。  
不久前才使用过的穴口就像他的主人一样纵容着真的闯入。他轻车熟路地拓开柔韧的肌肉，反复推摁着凸起的地方。  
酸胀的感觉沉甸甸地积压在下腹和会阴，一阵一阵地快感似要从前端喷薄而出。基拉扭动纤细的腰肢，臀部蹭碰真勃起的性器。“真…嗯，”他向后扭头，深深的双瞳试图捕捉着真的身影，“进来。”  
真下体一紧，对上了基拉的目光含住了他的唇，同时扶起自己坚挺的性器刺入衣摆下深藏的穴口。  
抽插的动作迅猛有力，以兽合姿态交缠的二人的身躯，撞在桌上砰砰作响。  
真不自觉地抓住了基拉的手，基拉回应般反扣着，十指交缠。  
野蛮又缠绵的交合似乎没有穷尽，狂热而急切的亲吻燃尽氧气，昏沉胀痛的大脑和心脏似乎都被快乐和幸福填充，漂浮于身体之上。  
缚着肉茎之上的肠壁突然收缩，真差点被绞得直接射在里面。一道水光从紫色的眼睛泻出没入二人相贴的嘴唇。真一时犹豫是否要继续插入停下了动作，淡淡的咸味在口腔里蔓延开来。  
基拉失神的视线一刻也没有离开他，吸气吐气张合翕动的嘴唇呢喃着：“没事…像刚刚那样，就行。”  
余光突然扫到基拉身上披着的红衣，真鬼使神差地轻声应了一句“是，队长。”  
基拉闷哼一声瞪大了双眼，随即被暴雨般的抽插和亲吻冲刷得七零八落。  
被反复侵犯的肠肉和前列腺被过载的快感撑满似乎要痉挛起来，要不是办公桌承载着身体的重量基拉大概已经摔倒下去。  
真一声又一声、仿佛说着情话一般地喊着队长，将他的呜咽声覆盖淹埋在唇舌与唾液之中，让他战栗不已。  
每次进出都变得费力，真不觉后背上蓝色T恤已经染出了一片深色的汗渍，越发兴致高昂。炽热紧迫的幽深洞穴让他舍不得过早退场。  
绵长的交合将无与伦比的幸福感碾磨成尘，流过四肢百骸。基拉昏昏沉沉地合上了眼，最后似乎感觉到一道热液喷射到双腿之间。

小沙发上，基拉靠着扶手沉睡，身上披得严严实实的红衣随着呼吸一起一伏。  
只穿着打底T恤的少年坐在办公桌前，愉悦地阅读着枯燥的文件。  
真·飞鸟今天也是个幸福的加班人。

**Author's Note:**

> 要是阿鸟不在的话阿K估计边摸鱼边把班加完了


End file.
